


Kinktober 2018 Cum Swallowing

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Come Swallowing, F/M, Food Sex, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Kim has her favorite drink while visiting her parents.





	Kinktober 2018 Cum Swallowing

Ron nearly spit out his milk when Kim pulled out the thermos. Kim had Ron make it last night. The couple were visiting Kim’s parents and were currently sitting in the kitchen. 

“Whatcha got there Kimmie Cup?” asked her father. 

Kim laughed, “It’s just a protein shake dad. The red head took a swig, leaving behind a white mustache. She slowly licked the creamy ooze, savoring the taste. 

Kim’s mom turned to Ron in concern. “Are you okay? You look a little red.” 

“I’m fine Dr P. It’s just… it’s just hot in here. That’s all.” 

Kim suppressed a laugh as she took another drink. 

Later, the couple weas having dinner. Ron was a little peeved. 

“What the hell was that KP?!”

“Ron relax. My parents weren’t going to notice.”  
“You could have at last warned me. A little heads-up would be great the next time you drink my cum in front of yours parents.” 

“Okay Ron, I’m sorry. I’m try to keep my cum drinking to private occasions, when I don’t, I’d let you know. Now, how about dinner?”

Kim rose an empty wine glass. Ron sighed. He stood up and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled out he dick and began to jack himself off. With each pump his manhood grew and harden. Biting her lower, Kim tipped the glass toward Ron’s rod. He came, filling the wine glass to the tip. Kim was still amazed how much cum her boyfriend could produce. 

She took a ship, letting the salty taste dance around her tongue before she swallowed it. “Hey Ron, my spaghetti could use some more sauce..” 

Ron found himself grinning despite of himself. “KP, what would you do without me.” He started stroking again. Faster this time. He came again, speeding his seed all offer his girlfriend’s dinner. The cum spread and oozed over the noodles. 

Kim swirled her meal on her fork. She brought the jizz covered spaghetti to her mouth. With a groan, she slurped it down, leaving some cum on the corners of her mouth. A quick lick, she got her favorite food in her mouth. 

“Ron, have I told you how much I love you?”


End file.
